


Love the way you "Lie" (on me)

by DavyWer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek plans sucks, First Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Stiles hates his life, sassy/creepy Peter, this only happens in Beacon Hills(typical day)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, is this a sexy phone call?, You wanna do a threesome?," asked amused the former alpha.</p><p>The young man could imagine the mischievous smile on the face of the older wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the way you "Lie" (on me)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this today, i'll fix later all the errors, so for now no beta(i know I KNOW , have mercy!!!)  
> Thank you all for the patience. I hope u'll like this, bcs i just had this idea in my mind and i had to write it xD  
> (my mind is an horrible place :P)

LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE (ON ME)

 

Beacon Hills a pacific and quiet little town. Hell No, who are we trying to fool?!!.

This city is located on the mouth of hell, if there were to be the Apocalypse, this is where it’ll begin.  
  
"Why this sort of things always happens when I'm with _you_ , Why?!." Stiles huffed in exasperation, his eyes were slowly getting used to the darkness.  
  
"I'm asking myself the same thing." Derek replied, irritated, while testing, with his fingers, the ceiling of their small prison, looking for a way out.  
  
"Wait, I know why, Because your plans sucks!." Said the exhausted young, wriggling to try to find a comfortable position. "And don’t glare at me."  
  
Derek’s red eyes, were the only light in the shadow of the fetid coffin in which they were locked. His scowl inevitable.  
  
"Can you please stop moving?, You're rubbing yourself on me." Replied the Alpha bored.

"We're trapped in a fucking coffin, and all you can think is that _I'm_ _rubbing myself on you_?" Stiles said incredulously. "We're gonna die here, the air will finish in two hours at max."  
  
"Then maybe, I should kill you, I'll have more air for myself." Replied the Hale, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I hope my death body will be the last thing you see and smell. Especially the second one, you asshole. "Replied offended.

  
  
The minutes passed in silence, until, Stiles decided to talk again and stop the silent treatment.  
  
"I 've an idea." He smiled satisfied.

"What?." Snorted the Alpha.  
  
"Can you move your left hand down here?".  
  
"I think I can try, what you wanna do?”.  Asked skeptically, frowning.  
  
Stiles sighed slightly. "I want you to try take the phone in my jeans' right back pocket."  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
Derek held out his left hand, in the coffin began to make a terrible heat, and both were sweating. The space was so small, that with difficulty, he managed to reach the pocket of Stiles’ jeans, who was practically lying on top of him. Their bodies stuck to one another.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Pass me the phone, I'll try call Scott."  
  
The wolf passed the phone to the young man, who immediately dialed the number of his best friend. "There is no signal." Replied exasperated. "Let me try .." he began to move, within the limits of space at his disposal, to find the signal, and at the same time trying to avoid to stick his elbow in the chest of the werewolf.

Derek felt the young man's body move above him. It was really distractive.  
  
"Ok is ringing, come on Scott, please answer!." Said the young man full of hope.  
  
Unfortunately on the third ring responded the automatic message of the answering machine.  
  
  
The number you have dialed is not reachable at the moment, please leave ...  
  
  
"Fuck it Scott!". Said the boy indignantly.  
  
"That doesn’t surprise me." Derek snorted amused.  
  
"I bet he's with Allison. I'll hunt His dreams for the rest of His life. "Protested Stiles, who still was staring at the phone. "What do we do now?." He asked, turning the screen light of the phone, in the face of Alpha, to better look at his face.

"Well, we have another person we can call."  
  
"Omg, not _him_." He complained.  
  
"You really think you're in the position to complain about it ?." The werewolf said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"But you talk with him."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The phone rang twice before someone answered.  
  
"What a nice surprise Little Red!." Replied the cheerful voice.  
  
"It's me, Peter." Derek cut short.  
  
"My favorite nephew!."  
  
"He His only your ....". Stiles huffed.  
  
"Oh, is this a sexy phone call?, You wanna do a threesome?," asked amused the former alpha.  
  
The young man could imagine the mischievous smile on the face of the older wolf.

"OMG NO!!," Stiles said, embarrassed, and Derek rolled his eyes. A chill, and not pleasant, ran through his back at the thought of him and Peter, although he had to admit that the thought of him and the dark broody-grumpy younger Hale .... Ok, better stop here his mind, before the images excite is little friend below.  
  
"We're trapped in a grave near the witch house." Well, that explained Their gasps, Peter thought.  
  
"And why should I care about this ..??." He asked mockingly.  
  
"We need your help." Replied irritated his nephew.  
  
"Why you don’t call Scott ?."  
  
"Good thinking Sherlock, we've already tried." Stiles said, exasperated.  
  
"Well, at least someone is enjoying himself today." Peter snickered.

"I swear that if ...", Derek began at the limit of patience.  
  
"Stop your threats, I'm coming. If only because I really can’t miss this scene. "Replied the sassy uncle, and hung up the phone.  
  
Stiles huffed. "I hate my life."

 

_____________________________

"What're you doing?", Asked the alpha frowning.  
  
"I'm playing." Replied the young man not looking up from the phone.  
  
"So, you’ll discharge all the battery."  
  
"Ah, we have been locked in here for over an hour, I'm bored and if I have to die, I want to finish this level first."  
  
"You're unbelievable." Replied the young Hale speechless.  
  
"I want to distract myself, and your face Sourwolf, doesn’t help my mood."  
  
The fingers of the young man ran on the screen, watchful gaze, he was biting his lower lip.  
  
Derek was staring at him, a slight smile framed his lips, soon after, however, he returned to his impassive expression, but now Stiles had seen him.  
  
 _At least_ _I can say I have seen him laugh really, although I’ll not be able to tell anyone._

 

Derek closed his eyes and tried to focus his attention, to see if anyone was around or was coming.  
  
He was so focused on the noises that came from the outside, that he didn’t notice those which came from inside of the coffin, or rather didn’t come anymore from the inside.  
  
He opened his eyes snapped and looked down on Stiles’ face, who had the right side of his face resting on his chest, right above the heart.

The boy's eyes were half closed, and his breathing weak but present.  
  
"You know Derek, I think my mother is calling me. I hear her voice." The young man said hallucinating.  
  
"What are you saying Stiles?". The young man was delirious, his voice was hoarse and almost inaudible.  
  
"Stiles hold on, they're coming." Derek said, trying not to panic. His left hand stroked the back of the young man, while his right arm was holding him tight.  
  
"I'll miss you _Sourwolf_. I wanted to tell you that I love you, but now it's late." The young man snorted with sadness.  
  
 _You just told_ _me_. Derek thought. Stiles closed his heavy eyes.  
  
"Stiles?, Stiles? STILES??. "Cried the wolf desperate. Luckily the guy was just unconscious. At least for now.  
  
"You can’t say something like that and then leave me, not before I answer you ...", he whispered softly.

Even his senses were weakening, with a last effort pricked up his ears and tried to locate the noise around him. A sound caught his attention, someone was running toward them.  
  
"Stiles, everything will be all right." He smiled sweetly.  
  
A few moments later the frenzied feet of two people sounded above them.  
  
"We are here, hurry." Said Derek exhausted.  
  
The noise of excavated earth and blades was deafening the silence of that prison. But as the sound grew more insistent, so the time for their rescue was nearer.  
  
Derek took Stiles in his arms and handed him to Peter, and Isaac helped him out of the pit.  
  
The old Hale lay the body of the young man on the floor and put his ear to the boy's face. Derek's body was tense and he was clenching his fists.

 

 _They_ _arrived in time, had to be arrived on time_. He refused to use his super hearing to hear Stiles’ heartbeat. If he was dead, there was no hope even for him , not that he would have wanted it.  
  
After seconds that seemed interminable, Peter turned to his nephew, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"His breathing is getting better."  
  
Derek walked the few steps that separated him from his _mate_ and knelt at his side. His eyes were shiny. He heard his uncle say something to Isaac, but paid no attention to the words, however saw that both were moving away. Later, he learned that they had gone to help Scott and Allison, who with Deaton’s assistance had trapped the witch. In the end that bitch would be dead, but at that moment the only thing that occupied his mind was Stiles.  
  
Ironic that, a near death experience, was what was served to admit, finally, that he had feelings for the young man. A feeling that he had vowed not to feel anymore, because love destroys.  
  
Stiles slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm still hallucinating, because I think _you_ 're crying ..." the young man said with sarcasm.  
  
" _Me too_ _."_ Replied moved the werewolf.  
  
"You too what?, you're hallucinating?". Stiles said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"No, you idiot." Derek said, smiling sweetly. "I love you too." Stiles saw the Alpha cheeks tinged with pink, and from the heat coming from his face, he could bet, that his face too, had turned completely red.  
  
Well, he didn’t have time to remain embarrassed for a long time, because in a moment Derek leaned over him and kissed him.  
  
And what do you think Stiles did?, Yep, you guessed it!. He kissed him, as if it were his last day on earth.


End file.
